Missing Rose
by CurlyhairNERD
Summary: Sonic finally says yes to a date with Amy! But will he love her in the end? FINISHED
1. Chapter 1: It's Not a Date

Chapter 1 - It's Not a Date  


Sonic The Hedgehog, the young blue hero, was tapping his foot impatiently while waiting for his little brother to finish his hacking. Miles Tails Prower, the brains of Sonic's team, was tapping with Eggman's main computer. Outside the main computer room, Knuckles The Echidna and Amy Rose kept guard of the door. Knuckles, kept his eyes glued to the hallway in front of him, watching for any of Eggman's badniks. This was not the same for Amy. The pink hedgehog was too busy watching her hero, Sonic, through the crack of the door.

The team was set out on a mission to destroy Eggman's secret base. This base was where most of the baniks are created and sent out to bring havoc on Mobius. If the team can find it's main core of power, destroy it, it'll slow down the production of Eggman's Robots.

"Tails", Sonic called, tapping his foot at a faster pace, "Did you find it yet?"

The yellow fox didn't take his eyes off the computer's monitor. He continued pressing more keys and typing in serial codes. "No, I can't seem to find the source of power in this place."

Sonic signed, "Well, pick up the pace. Who knows when Baldy McNoseHair finds out we're in his secret base." Sonic walked over to the monitor.

"Yeah, I'd hate to run into his baniks without planting the bombs first." Tails pressed another key and heard a beeping noise. "I got it!"

"Sweet", Sonic said,relieved, "Where is it?"

"Sonic", Knuckles quickly opened the door, closing it behind him and Amy, "baniks are coming this way."

Sonic growled. Knuckles informed the team that a group of baniks and Eggman were heading back to the main room. It wasn't until after Knuckles finished when they heard footsteps echoing closer to them.

Sonic turned to his little brother, "Tails, is there a way out of here that can direct us to the core?"

"Yes", Tails pointed to the screen then above their heads, "There's a air vent that leads throughout the entire base. It'll lead us straight to the core."

Sonic nodded. He turned to Knuckles, climbed on his shoulders, and opened the air vent's door. Sonic pulled himself in it. He reached out his hand for the team to follow. Tails, Amy, and Knuckles followed their leader into the vent.

Not long after escaping to the vent, the heroes found the bases' power core. Sonic directed Tails to go on ahead and get the X Tornadoes ready for take off. Tails separated from the group.

Sonic lead the remaining 2 of his team mates into a long and narrow hallway. Passing hundreds of doors, looking for the right one. Silence was among the group, until Amy broke it.

"So, Sonic..." Amy was nervous talking to Sonic. Why wouldn't she? He was smart, brave, and well, handsome. Even though she's known him for so long, she can't help but stutter when around the blue blur.

Ever since the day she was kidnapped by Metal Sonic, but later rescued by her blue hero, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She just simply couldn't. She tired many attempts to win his heart. She tried cooking goodies for him, talking to him, and even being straight forward with Sonic. But Sonic just didn't want any of it. Did Sonic like her? She doesn't know. But that won't stop her from catching his heart.

"Huh?" Sonic turned his attention towards the lovely girl. She could looked into his eyes, and couldn't help but blush.

"D-do you t-think today will be the day of stopping Eggman for good?"

"Could be. I dun know...uhh, maybe." Sonic continued walking through the hallway. He opened a door to his far left and lead the team on.

Amy ran up to Sonic, now walking to his side. "What if we do? What if we do stop Eggman finally? Do you have any plans-"

Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other then back to Amy. "Plans?" Both of the boys responded.

"Yeah, I mean, plans for the future. What are you gonna do? Settle down..", The last words she mumbled, "Have a love life and a family?"

Knuckles was the first to answer. "Stay on my island and continue my duties of guarding the Master Emerald."

"That's no sur-", Sonic opened another door. The next room revealed the bases' core. "Look! We found it! Come on guys we need to plant this bomb."

The room was surrounded with machines. Broken and newly built robots laid on the floor. Some were dangling on hooks above the heroes' heads. In the far end of the room, the bases' controls were seen, as well as the power source.

Sonic and Amy got the supplies ready for the bomb, while Knuckles stood guard. Sonic got some wires out and Amy handed him some tools.

"What about you?" Amy asked, continuing her conversation from before.

"Huh?" He asked, not taking his eyes away from the bomb.

Amy glared at him. Sonic took a quick glance at her. "Oh, that." He blushed a little from his embarrassment. "Well, if this bomb did stop Egghead once and for all, I say I do nothing but continue what I do best. Running as fast as I can and never stopping."

Sonic finished off the last attachment to the weapon. He pressed some numbers and set the bomb to detonate in 2 minutes.

"Knuckles, we're out of here!" Sonic announced.

Knuckles nodded in response and punched the nearest wall, making them an escape route. Knuckles jumped and glided into the air, descending down. Sonic picked up Amy bridal style and jump off the bases' floor and descended into the air. His feet soon hit the wing of the X Tornado and Tails flow the plane safe distance away form the bomb set base.

After a couple of seconds, the team watched as the entire base explode. The sound of it made a loud bang and sent sound waves rattling in our heroes ears. Sonic watched as the building caught fire and slowly crumbled to the ground in a cloud of black ash.

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the wind that was passing their ears as they were flying. Sonic could've sworn he heard the wind make out the words: I hate that hedgehog.

It's over, Sonic thought, it's finally over...

Coming back to knothole, a crowd of Mobians were cheering in the celebration of Eggman's destruction. They waited so long to be free of the evil wicked man. Too long have they been captured, tortured, and robotized by that man. Now, it's finally over. The animals were free of his wrath.

Sally Acorn, the princess of Mobius, came to the heroes and congratulated them on their success. "We all should be grateful of them. They stopped Eggman and now my people are free." The crowd cheered louder at the princess' words. "Now that we are free, I think I'd be best to have the first peaceful rest we've ever had in a long time."

The crowd left and all headed home for much needed rest. Knuckles made his farewells to his friends and left for his island. Tails headed home to meet up with his parents. Sally meet up with Sonic.

"Hey, you."

"Hey..." Sonic said looking down.

"What's wrong?" Sally asked concerned.

Sonic looked up to her and back down. "I'm gonna miss Eggman...He was fun to fight with."

"Yeah, but did you see how happy everyone was. You and your team made peace."

"Yeah."

Sally bumped Sonic. "Hey, don't be so gloomy. You did well... I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek and waved good night.

Sonic rubbed his cheek. He signed and walked home.

Sonic couldn't help but think about Eggman while walking home. Sonic liked the idea of being free, but he also enjoyed the battles with his arch enemy.

Well, Sonic thought, at least I can finally rest.

Sonic was about to open the door to his house, but was stopped by a familiar voice. A voice so soft and sweet that it was music to Sonic's ears. Sonic turned and saw a pink hedgehog. The girl he was with that helped defeat Eggman.

"Sonic, do you have a minute." Sonic seemed to be glued to Amy. The way the sunset beamed on her made her glow. Her eyes sparkled. They were the most beautiful eyes he's seen. Her hair danced with the warm breeze. She was do beautiful-

He snapped himself back to reality. "Sure, Ames. What's up?"

Amy took a couple of steps forward so her and Sonic were only a foot from each other. This made Sonic a little uncomfortable. He tried to back up but was stopped by his own front door.

"Well, I was wondering." Somehow Sonic knew what she was getting to. "Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?"

"Uhhh", was all Sonic could say. As much as he liked the girl, he didn't want to go as far as going out with her. "You mean-"

"Yes out on a date." Amy cut in.

Sonic wasn't in a good position for this. He couldn't run or hide. He couldn't ignore her either. "S-sure... we could hang..out." Sonic shyly said.

Amy smiled and hugged Sonic. "Oh my god! Really?"

"I guess..."

"Okay, pick me up tomorrow at 5. You can pick the place for our date, okay!" With that, Amy skipped home singing to herself.

"It's not a date-" Sonic called out to her, but he knew she didn't hear him.

Sonic finally opened his door and walked in his house. He collapsed on his couch and had one thought in mind: Amy.

"What the heck did I just do..."


	2. Chapter 2: Changing Thoughts

**Sorry not sorry for the long chapter right here. But hey, I love this chapter! **

**hope you like it!**

**OH BY THE WAY, I suggest when getting to the Amy talking to her ABOUT parents part/SONAMY MOMENT PART, to listen to: Event - Sadness - Sonic Adventure ( link here: watch?v=u9dh6l2PTZs ) it gives it an awesome effect to it! or it did for me xDD**

**ANYWAY ENJOY MY FELLOW READERS!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Changing Thoughts

Sonic was up around nine in the morning. He would've stayed in bed longer, but after Tails yelling in his ears, and later pouring cold water on him, Sonic did manage to pull himself out of bed. He took his shower while Tails cooked breakfast. Tails made the usual; scrambled eggs and toast, for himself, and blue pancakes for Sonic.

"Hum, smells great!" Sonic called as he came down stairs into the kitchen. He garbed his plate and sat with Tails. "Thanks, bro."

"No problem."

"Hey, what did he say?"

Tails looked up after shoving a mouth full of eggs in his mouth. "Oh, Shadow accepted your breakfast invitation. He's on his way." This isn't a surprise for Tails. Sonic would always invite Shadow over to breakfast. Mostly just to hang out and talk, because he wanted to get a better relationship with the guy. As much as Sonic like being competitive with Shadow, he also wants to be on the black hedgehog's good side. Sonic knows he can be, well, Shadow sometimes, but he also has a good side. When he wants to be...

Not only did Sonic want to bond with him, but he just wanted something to brighten that hedgehog's life. He can be Mr. Grumpy almost all the time.

"That's good," Sonic said after taking a bit of his pancakes, "Shadow needs some time with friends."

"Yeah, he's always working. You know?"

"Not his fault. The G.U.N. constantly keep him busy."

The doors bell rang. Tails got up and opened the front door. "Hey, Shadow."

Shadow said nothing. He just nodded and headed towards the kitchen. "Hiya, Shadow!" Sonic smiled.

"Hey." Shadow garbed a plate of food and joined the two brothers. "So, I heard you have a date..."

Sonic looked at Shadow and asked, "Where did you hear that?"

"A little pink hedgehog was singing her tones all about it. You know how Amy is." He smiled.

Tails laughed, "So when is your little date?"

"It's not a date..." Sonic whined. "It's just two friends hanging out."

"You say that now, Faker. You know what Amy meant."

Sonic glared at Shadow. "Just shut up and eat!"

* * *

"Congrats on the date, Amy!" Cream cheered to her pink friend.

"It's gonna be great, Cream." Amy hugged herself. "If only it was five right now!" Amy stomped.

"Patience, young one." Rouge said while changing the TV channels. "Patience is the key."

"I know but-but do you even know how long I've waited for this day?" Amy blushed.

"Yes, believe me, hon. I've know for quite sometime now. But don't get to excited or you'll scare him off."

Amy rolled her eyes at the bat's words. "I'll be fine Rouge."

"I'm just saying. After my many attempts at trying to win that metal headed echidna's heart, I finally got him after, god knows, how many years. I just don't want you to ruin your chance with Sonic."

Amy looked down. "Well, I kinda did force him into it. Maybe...maybe I should call the date off. He probably doesn't even want to really go."

Cream hugged Amy. "Don't say that, Amy. I'm sure Mr. Sonic does want to. Maybe you just caught him off guard when you asked yesterday."

"Or maybe he likes Sally." There was dead silence in Amy's house.

Amy had nothing against Sally. She loved Sally. She was like a sister to her. The only problem was: Sonic. They both liked him. They both wanted to date him. But only one could have his heart.

Amy had also grown to be jealous of Sally, a little. She thought Sally was smarter, stronger, and prettier than her. Sally's also the princess of Mobius. Why wouldn't Sonic want to have a princess for a girl friend, Amy thought. Sally also got more time around the dashing hero. Even if it was just them mainly on missions together. Amy rarely gets to go on any missions with him.

Rouge finally broke the silence. "Hey, Amy. Can I tell you something that you better swear not to tell anyone?"

"S-sure." Amy took a seat next to Rouge.

Rouge looked away from the TV screen. "When an echinda girl named Julie-Su came into Knuckles' life, I became very jealous of her. She got to see him every day and night. I only saw him whenever I try to seal his giant jewel." Rouge held her hands together. "I did everything I could, after Julie-Su came along, to win Knuckles over. I even had fights with her to win him. But I did lose all those battles with her."

"If you did then how did you end up dating Knuckles?" Amy asked.

Rouge smiled at the young girl. "After a couple of fights with the echinda girl, I finally got the nerve to tell that hothead how I felt. About him. About what we should be."

"And he accepted you!" Cream squealed.

"Well, it kinda shocked him when I told him. He told me he felt the same way. But before we could start our relationship, I had to clear things up with Julie-Su. We did and now we're pretty good friends."

Amy nodded while Rouge continued. "My point is: don't get jealous over a girl who has the same crush over the same guy you like. It'll create chaos. For you, the guy and the other girl."

"I understand. Thanks, Rouge."

She's right, Amy thought. I can't let me and Sally be like Rouge and Julie-Su.

"Good," Rouge finally said, "Now lets get you something nice to wear for your date tonight."

"I call hair!" Cream cheered.

* * *

Sonic, to pass the hours, talked with Shadow most of the day. Since Tails went off to test drive his plane, Sonic had really no choice. Shadow was planning on going to his job at the G.U.N, but they called off one of their missions and he got a day off. Sonic would talk about the missions he went on when he was younger and Shadow would tell his memories aboard the Ark.

"Did you ever see your dad, Doom, while growing up on the Ark?" Sonic asked.

"I thought one time I did see something. It was when I was younger, still just a month after being created. I was helping Maria find one of her dolls, when I heard a voice. It was saying, 'Shadow...shadow. The time will come when you bring destruction upon the world.' I turned and swore I thought I saw Doom's Eye. But I was younger then. Still a bit foolish."

"Yeah." Sonic looked at the clock. It read 4:35 P.M. "Shoot! I got to get ready."

"Not a problem. I got to head home anyway." The two friends said their goodbyes. "Hey, tell Amy I said hey." Shadow said while closing the door behind him.

Sonic laughed as he ran up his stairs. "Now I have to get ready..." Sonic went straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He examined his teeth to make sure there were no signs of food in them. He then found his comb and ran it throw his messy hair. It was now tamed to it's normal style.

"Okay, it's now or never." Sonic finally said as he went down his stairs and headed for Amy's house.

The entire way to Amy's house Sonic was actually nervous to go through with this. He was shaking just thinking about going on a date with Amy. Something he never thought he'd do.

"I mean it's just hanging out. Nothing more, nothing less." Sonic said under his breath.

Sonic arrived at Amy house. He looked at her pink house. It was recently painted after a horrible storm hit Mobius. She also recently planted roses along the pathway to her steps giving it a nice welcome mat to her welcome mat. When Sonic stood in front of her door he lightly knocked on her red door. He waited for a couple of seconds.

"Coming..." Amy voice sang. She opened her door, that's when sonic got wide eyed. Amy was making his eyes burn. Making him blush madly. She had her hair put in curls that bounced whenever she moved. She had worn makeup that Rouge had to force on her. It wasn't anything heavy. But enough to her Amy's eyes sparkled like the midnight stars. Her green eyes got Sonic into a trance. He then noticed what she was wearing. Instead of her usual red dress, she wore a mint green cocktail party dress that went a little ways above her knees. The bottom of the dress puffed out a little bit, but not too much. The dress was stripe less and had white jewels along the breast plate. The dress fit her well and made her just glow. She was stunning.

"Sonic?" Amy waved her hand in front of him.

"Y-yeah. Let's get going." He held out his hand. She took it and walk along his side.

Sonic decided for their "date" he would take her to his Uncle Chuck's restaurant. He figured it'd be a good place for a "date". I mean there isn't much restaurants in Mobius. Eggman destroyed nearly all of them. So, why not?

Sonic pulled Amy a chair and they both sat with each other. "So," Sonic said, "How you've been?"

Amy smiled. "Uh, I've been great actually. I recently talked with Mighty and he wanted me to go to Emerald Hill with him. He wants me to help do some kind of research and investigating for..." Sonic was barely listening to what she was saying. He was focused on her. Her eyes wouldn't stop getting his attention. Only later will he find out just what Amy was talking about after she finished with, "...then I'll come back."

Sonic snapped back to reality. Not knowing what she said before he got tranced, he simply said, "Oh, cool."

After they ordered and received their food, they ate silently. Sonic was getting more nervous around this time. He didn't like how awkward it was being while eating. So he decided to break the silence. "So I never asked you, what you asked me back at Eggman's base, what do you want to do?"

Amy thought for a moment. "Well, I want to settle down. Meet the love of my life... and hopefully have a family when ready. I always loved children. They're so cute. How they laugh, play, and love on people."

Sonic couldn't help but smile. The way she said that made her glow. It's like when someone talks about their dream, when their true colors shine. "That's sounds nice."

"Hey, Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I take you somewhere after your done eating your chili dog?"

Sonic blushed. "T-that depends. W-where Exactly do you want to take me?"

"I want to take you somewhere that means a lot to me. I can't say, it'll ruin the surprise."

* * *

Sonic was being blinding by Amy. She, like before, said she wanted to take him somewhere special. So, Sonic gave in and said, 'why not'.

Amy had her hand over Sonic's eyes. Sonic tried to rely on his ears and nose to figure out where she was taking him. He heard the sound of grass and bushes. The breaking of twigs he stepped on. So he know he's outside. But like that did any help.

"Okay are you ready?" Amy asked after walking a couple of minutes.

"Yeah!" Sonic said. "I've been ready."

Amy laughed and slowly released her hands. Sonic opened his eyes and took at good look at his surroundings. The grass was glowing. Seriously! The moon's reflection was making the grass look white as silver. There was a small pound in front of Sonic. The moon's reflection was painted on the still waters surface. It was completely still and silent moving. There were a couple of trees here and there. One that really caught Sonic's eye was the huge cheery blossom tree in front of the pond. It rained down it's flowers and danced with the night's breeze. The frogs crocked and the crickets singed their songs.

Amy had Sonic's hand still in hers, which Sonic didn't mind. She walked him towards the Cherry Blossom tree and sat down under it. She patted the ground next to her to signal him beside her. Sonic sat beside her.

Whoa, Sonic thought. He was looking at her. The moon made her whole body glow. Sonic could barely believe it. She looked like a glowing angel. He wanted to touch her so badly to make sure she wasn't an actual angel. But he forced himself not to. The tree made it worse for him. The flowers on the tress were falling freely below them, making the whole scene, well, romantic.

Sonic looked towards the pond. "Why did you take me here?"

Amy smiled at him. "When I was little, my father would tell me how he took my mother to this place. He told me when he started dating her, he took her here. She fell in love with this place. She loved this tree." Amy ran her hand down the trees trunk. "This is where my parents also first meet..and first...kissed." Amy started to tear up, but wiped it away quickly so Sonic wouldn't see.

Sonic noticed it though. He knew how happy this place made her feel and it was starting to hit her emotions hard. "It's beautiful." He said.

Amy squeezed his hand. "Then, after they dated they came back here and carved their names on this tree." Amy pointed at the trees body. It had a heart craved on it, with the letters: D + H

Sonic smiled at this. Amy continued. "It wasn't until after they got married when they added the plus. Then a couple of years later, they had me. After I turned 6, my dad told me, 'when you find your true love, Amy, do what me and your mother did'."

"That's a true love story." Sonic said to Amy.

"It is. One that I'll never forget." Amy look at Sonic. Sonic looked at her. They both got glued on each other. She got lost in his hazel eyes, and he got starstruck by hers. He rested his hand under her chin, slowly leaning towards her. She did the same. Before they knew it, Sonic had his lips pressed against hers.

Her lips are so soft, so sweet, Sonic thought.

He's kissing me. He's actually kissing me, Amy thought.

Sonic didn't even want to move. He felt like he was in heaven. He loved the way she kissed him. The way she did it, it was indescribable.

Amy felt the same way. She felt like her stomach was gonna explode. She had mixed emotions running through her while kissing her hero. She felt like she was floating on air.

Best first kiss ever, Amy squealed in her head.

* * *

**Here me out xDD the entire time i was writing this parent/kissing scene with amy and sonic, I was listening to: Sonic Adventure "Sadness" music. (link here: watch?v=u9dh6l2PTZs) IT WAS JUST PERFECT! I LOBE THIS CHAPTER! **


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

Chapter 3 - Gone  


Sonic woke up to the sound of flickies singing their morning melodies. The sun was gleaming through his window, letting in some light into his bedroom. Sonic smiled at himself remembering the event that happened last night. His date with little miss Amy Rose.

The kiss had him going nuts. It was the best kiss he ever had with a girl. He just didn't expect the best kiss he's had to be with Amy. He didn't even want to go with her on that date to begin with. But he actually enjoyed it. Everything. Even the awkward dinner. But what he liked best about it was the secret place Amy took Sonic. He still can't get the beautiful imagine out of his mind. The pond, the grass, the moon, and the tree. Amy's story touched Sonic. How her parents would always go to that pond, Sonic, for some reason, wanted that. He wanted to do that all the time. Well, that and run faster than his rival, Shadow.

Sonic got himself ready for today and ran down stairs. He was greeted by Tails, who handed him a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. "Morning, Sonic."

Sonic took his seat at the table. "Morning, Tails."

"So, how was your night with Amy? Was it terrible?" Tails somehow knew, by the look on Sonic's face, he did have a good time.

"Oh, umm," Sonic tired to control his strange grin. "Well, I actually enjoyed myself."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Why is that? Did you actually avoid getting kissed to death by Amy?" Tails laughed.

Sonic chuckled. "Well, not exactly."

Tails raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Sonic's face turned a deep red. He felt himself getting hot. "If I tell you something, completely weird, would you promise not to tell anyone."

"Spill it, Sonic."

"Well, what if I said that: I made-out with Amy."

Tails nearly choked on his eggs. He hardly believed what his brother was saying. Tails didn't believe it. "W-wait. Are you telling me you made-out, kissed, lips to lips kissing with Amy? Our Amy? Amy Rose? Not some random chick with the same name?"

Sonic could feel himself getting redder. "Y-yeah..."

Tails slammed his fist on the table. The action made Sonic jump his skin.

"Man, now I owe Shadow fifty mobians!"

Sonic glared at the two tailed fox. "Huh?"

"Oh, uhh, nothing." Tails grinned. "So, tell me everything."

Sonic told Tails the whole story. The dinner, the secret garden, and the kiss. The only thing Sonic kept to himself was him walk home with Amy. Last night, after the kiss him and Amy shared, he decided to take her home. Sonic, being the caring guy he is, couldn't let Amy walk the streets alone. Especially at night.

* * *

Flash Back:

Sonic and Amy walked, hand-and-hand, along the cold cement sidewalk. Sonic was telling Amy about his parents. He figured it would only be fair if he told her, since she did tell him something about hers.

"My parents never were around when I was little. I was raised by my Uncle Chuck. He took me in and treated me like his own son. He's a father-figure I looked up to. Even now."

Amy felt her heart ache. She, knowing him as long as she did, never knew the young hedgehog had grown up without a single parent. "Why? What happened to your parents?"

Sonic made no eye contact with Amy. "My dad and Uncle Chuck, fought in a war known as the Great War. During the battle, my dad got injured with wounds that were fatal. But my Uncle Chuck saved his life by robotizing him. But once he did, he became a lifeless slave to Robotnik. My mom was later robotized too. Then Uncle Chuck." Sonic tried to restrain his tears. "Years later, I got Chuck back to his senses. He raised me and taught me everything I know. But he never did mention my parents to me. Not until I actually saw them myself."

Amy kissed Sonic's hand. "I'm sure that must've hit home."

"It did.."

"I'm sorry."

Sonic smiled. "No need to be apologetic." Sonic squeezed her hand. "It really made my dad, though, when Chuck told me I looked just like my dad. And I that I act like him too."

Amy smiled. "I'm sure your parents would be proud of what you've accomplished with protecting Moboius."

"They would." Sonic gave her a warm smile. "What about your 'rents?"

"What about them?"

"Well, are they still around?" Sonic asked.

"Yes of course. Well, not in Mobious. No."

"Where are they then?"

Amy didn't know whether to tell Sonic the truth or not. Amy didn't have the best relationship with her parents. But that wasn't her fault. Their relationship, as her parents, was strange. "Promise not to tell?"

"Why so many secrets, Amy?"

"Because. Plus, this one is personal."

"Okay." Sonic agreed.

Amy nodded. "After I turned 6 years of age, my parents decided to leave me at Moboius. They wanted to have a vacation, but also to get away from all the ruckus Robotnik was causing." Amy stopped in her tracks, Sonic still holding her hand.

"Amy?"

"B-but they never came back." Amy said hardly.

"Never came back?"

"I won't say they stopped all contact with me. They would call, but they refused to come back and be my actual parents."

Sonic embraced Amy. Once he did, she couldn't help but cry. She sobbed into her heroes chest as she hugged him back.

"I had to defend for myself, Sonic. All alone...no one to help me." She cried harder, while Sonic ran his hands through her pink quills.

Sonic could feel her sorrow. He knows what it's like to have no parents. To live out a childhood without contact with his parents. But her situation, it was more painful. Amy's parents didn't want to come back. They didn't want to truly raise their own daughter. They abandoned her. They wanted nothing much to do with her. Sonic's parent's didn't have a free will. They forced to have no contact with Sonic. Amy's parent's left her alone in this world. She raised herself.

"T-that's why I followed you after you saved me from Metal." Amy said into Sonic's chest. "Not only because I had a crush on you, but because I thought you'd lead me to safety. I thought you'd be my protection."

Sonic grinned at her. "Well, I guess you were right, considering I still am protecting you from danger."

"I'm glad I did." Amy wiped her tears away. "But what's your reason for running from me?"

"Uhh, let's just say I wasn't ready for girls."

"Huh?"

Sonic chuckles. "You know. The whole: Oh god, she has cooties." Sonic jumped.

"Hey!" Amy punched his shoulder. "Funny, Hedgehog. Very funny. Then explain in your teen years. You're 17. How come you still ran away even after the whole "Cooties" thing."

Sonic scratched the back of his head. "I have my reasons... Now let's get you home..."

End of Flashback:

* * *

Sonic helped Tails work on the Tornado before heading out. Sonic had planned on visiting Amy before doing some of his daily routines.

What a mistake...

Sonic ran to Amy's house. He stopped in front of her front lawn, smelling the fresh morning roses. Sonic walked up on her porch and knocked her red door. He waited for a good second, until the door swung open. Instead of Amy, Cream The Rabbit greeted him.

"Hey, Cream. How are you?"

"Hi, Mr. Sonic. I'm fine. Just doing some chores."

"Cool."

"Is there anything you need?" Creamed asked.

Sonic smiled at the young rabbit. "Yeah, I need to talk to Amy."

The rabbit looked at Sonic strangely. "Mr. Sonic I thought you knew?"

"Knew about what?"

"Amy left town this morning."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"She packed her bags and left town this morning."

"Wait. Where?"

Cream thought for a second. "I don't know."

Sonic was shocked. The girl who had a crush on him was gone. The very girl who had chased him for years. The girl he kissed and actually liked her back was gone.

She's gone, Sonic thought, but why.

"She can't just disappear like this. She left her friends, her family, me..."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sonic. I need to get back to doing chores. Bye"

* * *

Sonic laid on his bed. He had ran home. Passing every person that came his way. He had mixed emotions running through his mind while he laid on his bed. Sonic kept thinking he did something to cause Amy to leave. But what? What could have gone wrong? Did he do something or say something to hurt her?

Maybe, Sonic thought, I was too late.

"Amy's...gone."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter... but thanks to reading it. Chapter 4 is coming soon ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Duped

Chapter 4 - Duped  


Tails grew worried for Sonic. After he had came home last night, Sonic didn't even speak to the two-tailed fox. No smile, thumbs up, nothing. Tails wanted to leave it alone, but he had to see what Sonic's problem was.

Tails opened the door to invite Sally in. He figured Sally could help out with Sonic. "Glad to see you here, Sally."

"Hey, Tails." Sally came in. "So, what's the problem?"

"It's Sonic." Sally face quickly turned from joy to worry.

"Sonic?" She asked.

"Yeah, he came home last night all sad. Like he just got hit by a bus or something." Tails explained. "Can you see what's up?"

"Sure. I can do that." Sally walked upstairs to sonic door. She griped her fist and lightly knocked Sonic's bedroom door. "Sonic? It's Sally."

There was no answer. Sally tapped the door again, calling the Blue Blur's name once again. The door eventually opened. Sonic gestured for her to come in. She nodded and came in, sitting on Sonic's bed while he stood.

Sally gave Sonic a warm smile. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Just fine." Sonic quickly answered.

"Sonic? I know when you're lying." She patted the bed for Sonic to sit next to her. He sat next to her, looking at his carpet, as though it was of interest.

"Tails told me you came home yesterday looking all sad. What's up?"

"It's Amy?"

Sally raised an eyebrow, not understanding what she was told. "Amy?"

"She's gone.."

"Gone?" Sally said concerned. "What do you mean?"

"She packed her bags and left Knothole."

"Left Knothole?" Sonic nodded. "How could she just leave Knothole?"

"I don't know." Sonic raised his head. "But what I do know is that I'm not gonna rest until I find her!" Sonic was about to run out of his room, but Sally grabbed him before he could.

"Sonic wait!"

Sonic tapped his foot. "What? I'm waiting?"

"Sonic, something seems wrong. This just doesn't add up."

"What?"

"Why would she leave all of a sudden? It just doesn't make since."

"So."

"So, Sonic, we need to actually see if she really left."

Sonic looked at her confused. "What are you indicating?"

"We need to get into her house and investigate."

* * *

Sonic and Sally wasted no time to get to Amy's house. Sonic called the Chaotix Crew to help them investigate.

The Chaotix are a well known group of Detectives and Freedom Fighters. They've helped Sonic many times on missions involving Eggman. They also help out in investigation issues. They, currently, have been helping Knuckles in keeping the Master Emerald safe from thieves. It was one of those favors the Chaotix's didn't mind doing for Knuckles. They have known Knuckles for years, tracing back from the time Knuckles used to be part of the Chaotix Crew. But after more threats came to Angel Island, Knuckles had to pay almost full attention to the precious gem. Now The Chaoitx Crew consist of Vector The Crocodile; the leader, Espio The Chameleon; Chaotix Ninja, Mighty The Armadillo; the teams' muscle, and Charmy Bee; the youngest member. Only on some occasions will Knuckles join with the Chaotix.

The Chaotix arrived two steps ahead of Sonic and Sally. "Well, look who's finally here." Vector announced to his crew.

Sonic shook hands with Vector. "Nice to see you again, Vector."

Sonic lead the Crew into Amy' house, while Sally explained the situation they might be dealing with. Sally and Sonic guess either Amy really left or something worse happened to her. But they don't know what.

"And that's why you need use?" Espio asked while looking around for clues.

"Yeah, something just seemed off." Sally answered.

"Well, don't worry!" Vector announced. "The Chaotic Crew will unlock the true doing of miss Amy Rose! We're an amazing team of detectives that answers all calls of duty."

"Vector, stop being arrogant!" Mighty snapped.

"I think he's getting a big head again." Charmy laughed.

"Haha, very funny, guys!"

They continue their search throughout the night, looking up and down, high and low. They searched under Amy's bed, couch, and tables. They even looked on her roof. Nothing came up!

"Maybe, she thought Knothole wasn't the place for her anymore." Vector said to Sonic.

"Hold that statement, Vector." Espio held up a piece of orange cloth to the crew. "It looks like it came from a skirt. Maybe a shirt." Espio bagged the evidence and tossed it to Vector.

"Hmm, very interesting." Vector said while looking at the cloth."Charmy, see if there's any kind of DNA on the cloth. Will you?"

"Sure, Boss." Charmy took the cloth and went into the kitchen to examine it.

"Well, at least we got something." Sonic said with relief.

"Boss, I found something." Mighty shouted from outside.

Vector came out to meet Mighty. "What is it?"

"Tracks." Mighty pointed at a a short trail of sneaker footprints that lead around Amy's house. "They go around the house, then straight to the window."

"Hmm, that's odd." Vector mumbled.

"Yeah, I think Sally might be right about this not adding up."

"You're right Mighty. If my intuition is correct, I'd say Amy must've been kidnapped rather than just simply left."

Vector and Mighty meet back up with the crew. Vector tells them the evidence they gathered might have solved what really happened to Amy. Charmy announced that the cloth did, indeed, have DNA on it. Charmy held up a bag with a strand of pink quill.

"I ran a DNA test, and it didn't read Amy's hair DNA. It read that the hair actually belong to Rossy Rascal."

"Rossy!" Sonic said in disbelief. "What?!"

"But what would she be doing here?" Sally asked.

"No clue." Espio said to the princess. "But what I do know is that you guys were tricked."

"So, Amy is in trouble?" Sonic was panicking. He knows what Rossy was capable of. He also knew how completely insane she is. But Rossy was actually the least of his worries.

"If Rossy was here...You don't think?"

"Yeah, Sonic." Sally turned to Sonic. "That means your anti was probably behind all this." Just hearing the very word "anti" made Sonic grit his teeth.

His anti, the very hedgehog that rules Moebius. Scourge The Hedgehog. The first time they'd first encountered was from the Prime Universe. Ever since then, Scourge had become a big issue in Sonic's life. Scourge was a major villain Sonic had to always deal with. He was strong, tough, mean, and heart-less. Scourge killed his own father just so he could rule Moebius. Now he's a ruthless, evil, king who does whatever he wants to get his way. He does what ever he can to get what he wants. Even if it meant killing someone else.

That what Sonic feared. If Scourge did have Amy, he could seriously hurt her. He's done it before, and probably wouldn't hesitate to do it again. But, Sonic somehow knew it was his anti's doing. He could feel it.

Scourge wants something from me, Sonic thought.

Sally looked at Sonic. "What are you thinking?"

Sonic had a fire look in his eyes. "I'm thinking: Scourge is gonna get an unpleasant visit that he'll regret."

* * *

Sonic gathered up his team to set out for Moebius. Knuckles, Tails, Sally, and even Shadow came along to help get Amy back. Tails drove his plane into the sky while Sonic and Shadow raced beside each other on land. Sally rode behind Tails in the passenger seat with Knuckles riding the wing.

Sonic had anger building up in the core of his blood stream. He could feel himself being as though he was burning with rage. His eyes was like a fire pit burning in the gates of hell. He felt as though his body was heating itself up. Sonic tried to keep himself under control. But was finding it hard to do so.

When there was an open area, Shadow used his chaos control abilities to open a portal into Moebius. Sonic and Shadow ran into the portal with Tails' plane following behind the fast moving hedgehogs. The portal swallowed them in. Within a few seconds, they existed the protal and were transported into Moebius.

Moebius isn't anything like Mobius. It's a dark and barren planet. Unlike Mobius it's almost always dark all the time. The most of light Moebius gets is probably only about an hour or two. It's also really cool. It's not deadly cold, but it is enough to make you huddle with someone. The only time heat would waged would be near winter time in Mobius. The heat here was score up to 105. Scattered throughout Moebius are a lot of dead trees. These trees, veen though they are dead, are as strong as living trees. They always seem to make the scariest shadows.

Tails landed his plane to the nearest hillside. A storm was hovering above their heads, so it wasn't safe to fly anymore. "Okay," Tails said turning off the engine. "We ready?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes. Here's the plan: locate Scourges castle, rescue Amy, and get the hell out of here."

"For starters," Sonic pointed north of their direction. "Scourge's castle is just 200 miles north of here."

"Great, one down. But now comes the hard part. Getting out of here with Amy in one piece." Tails signed.

"Lets do it to it." Sally cheered.

* * *

Sonic and Shadow ran ahead of the group. Jumping over rocks, dashing around the dead trees, and run across a small pond. The rain pounds harder on them as they reach closer to the castle. Thunder rumbles across the sky as the lightning flicker. That didn't stop Sonic.

He kept on running faster as the rain throw glass balls at him. He was furious. He was violent with anger. It's different when someone kidnaps a stranger, but when someone kidnaps one of his friends or family, that's personal. That's when Sonic becomes...uncontrolled. His fire hot anger can be a dangerous thing if he were in the wrong place at the wrong time...or around the wrong things at the wrong time.

Shadow looks toward Sonic as he skates. "Never thought I'd work with you ever again."

"You never seem to let the past go, do you?"

Shadow signed. "I do. It's just after the whole destruction-of-earth-with-Black-Doom thing, we haven't really worked together any."

"Yeah, I know."

"I care about Amy. She's like a sister to me." Shadow jumped over a rock. "If Scourge were to have hurt her, I'll kick his ass along side with you."

Sonic smiled at his long time rival. "Thanks, that actually makes me feel a little better."

"Just so you'll know, whatever happens today, I'll be by your side every step of the way."

"Every step?" Sonic asked.

"Every step!"

Sonic and Shadow were now looking at giant gate doors to Scourges' castle. The castle stood at a height of about 100 feet. Huge grey blocks held the castle together. At the four corners of building, four red flags with Scourges' face on it, danced with the cold wind. The massive stone house shadowed over the two hedgehogs, giving them a feeling of discomfort.

Sonic clinched his fist. "This place just cries out for a bloody fight."

"Then lets give them a fight they'll never forget." Knuckles shouted.

"Knuckles, you can do the honors of knocking on the door."

Knuckles grinned at Sonic's words. He balled up his fist and slammed his knuckles onto the large door. The door tipped over to the ground with a loud bang echoing the castles long and narrow hallway.

"Knock, knock, it's Knuckles, the blow thrower!" The heroes ran into the castle hallway. Passing every door that came left and right. Sonic lead his team toward the throne room. That's where Scourge is always located whenever Sonic came into his territory. Scourge had some weird ego when it came to that. If that's even a ego more than his personality.

The next big door came into view. Knuckles, once again used his strength to break down the door. Sonic and the others ran into the throne room and came to a complete halt. The heroes beamed their eyes at a figure that looked down on them. His sharp smile gave Sonic chills down his back. The green hedgehog wore a grey crown that rested between his ears. He had his feet propped up on the arm rest of his seat and laughed. The king almost seemed pleased to see the heroes rage on their faces.

"Scourge!" Sonic hissed.

Scourge laughed. "Ready for your death sentence, Blue, because today's the last day you'll be breathing your last breath..."


	5. Chapter 5: Last One Standing

Chapter 5 - Last One Standing

Sonic stood only a few feet away from one of his greatest foes. Sonic concealed all his strength from jumping on Scourges' throne to rip that grin of his twin's face. Sonic knew Scourge was enjoying what he was seeing. Anger. He loved seeing Sonic get enraged or upset. It was something that could fuel Scourge's pride and make Sonic seem lower than dirt to him. In Sonic's eyes, he's nothing more than a bully, but for Scourge, all he saw was power over others. Having control and power over others gave him much pleasure.

"Scourge!" Sonic hissed.

Scourge laughed. "Ready for your death sentence, Blue, because today's the last day you'll be breathing your last breath."

Sonic was already pissed off with Scourge. Making death threats only made Sonic heat up more, and Scourge knew it.

"SHUT UP!" Shadow spate out at the green hedgehog. "Where's Amy!"

"Awe, how adorable." Scourge mocked. "Looks like her little heroes came to save her after all. Blah, blah, blah. Yuck!"

Sonic roared. "Scourge, I swear, if you'd touched a single quill on her, I'll-"

"You'll do absolutely nothing!" A voiced echoed in the throne room. The voice made everyone in the room feel a sharp chill slice their skins. Sonic looked around, searching for the mysterious voice. A sharp laughter continued to rattle Sonic's ears.

That's when it hit him. That voice. Sonic's known that voice since the day he started becoming Mobius' greatest hero. "Eggman?"

"You are correct, rodent!" Eggman appeared in front of Sonic, but as a hologram. Sonic almost didn't recognize Eggman. The explosion Sonic and his friends did on his base a few days ago, gave Eggman heavy damage. His skin was roasted. He had fresh red marks covering his bare skin and fingers. His clothes were burned and had holes all over. His red jacket colors was almost saturated and look as though it was originally black. Parts of his mustache had also be charred off. But what Sonic took noticed of where his glasses. He wasn't wearing any. Eggman's blood red eyes were scorching with hatred as he looked Sonic.

"How are you alive? You burned down with your base!"

"That's what you think, Sonic. But it was all part of my master plan, you see."

"What are you talking about?" Sally shouted at Eggman.

Eggman grinned. "You see, I faked my death. Yes, I may have went a little over board, considering the damage I received from it. But look where my plan got you. After I tricked you into thinking I was dead, I had time to act on the next scheme. That's when I came here to Moebius."

"He came to me. He wanted me to kill you off, Sonic." Scourge sang. "He had promised me part of Mobius to rule. But also my total revenge on your ass. So I agreed to his terms."

"But the only way to get you into my trap was to have a hostage you cared most about. So, I sent out Rossy to kidnap your girlfriend, Sonic."

"She's not my girlfriend!" He shouted at the bold man.

"Say what you want, Rodent. Either way, you have no choice but to fight to the death!" Eggman laughed. "If you want Amy back, you have to defeat, not only Scourge, but me as well!" Eggman turned his camera towards a glass container containing the young pink hedgehog. Amy had bruises and cuts all over. Some blood was visible on her face and arms. Amy raised her head up and banged on the glass. She had tears streaming down her cheeks through her red eyes. "Hoho, if you fail to defeat me or Scourge both, Amy will die and the rest of your little friends along with her will suffer."

"Eggman! You're gonna regret this!" Sonic barked.

"I'll make you eat those words." Eggman mocked before turning off the hologram.

Sonic is now in a situation he really didn't want to face. He had to beat two of his hardest foes to save his family and his home. If he failed, Amy and his friends will die. His planet will be taken over by Eggman and Scourge.

Sonic could feel the pressure of the world on his shoulders now. He took the thought of failing aside and accepted the challenge.

"Bring it on!" Sonic challenged his foe.

Scourge raised himself from his throne. "You're gonna get your ass kicked to hell, Blue." Scourge signaled his team to join the fight.

In front of the heroes stood their opponents. A group known as The Destructix. This was a group of criminals that Sonic and his crew have faced off before. Scourge's girlfriend, Fiona Fox, used to be the group leader. Until Scourge was introduced to the team. He meet up with them when Sonic sent him to Jail from their last encounter. After convincing and pulling a few strings, Scourge became The Destructix new leader. The group that stood before the heroes: Scourge, Fiona Fox, Flying Frog, Predator Hawk, and Simian.

The battle begun as Scourge took the first charge at Sonic. His team followed his action and raced towards Sonic's team. Simian took on Knuckles, Predator had Tails, Flying Fog got Shadow, and Fiona fought Sally.

Sonic quickly dogged his twin, jumping overhead. Sonic curled into a ball to form a spin dash, colliding into Scourges chest. Sonic was about to go in for another spindash, but Scourge caught it, and tossed Sonic to the hard wall. Sonic fell to his knees but lifted himself back up.

"Sometimes, Blue, there are some people you just can't save."

"You may be right," Sonic admitted. "But that's not gonna stop me from saving Amy and my planet."

Scourge laughed at Sonic. Seeing such faith in the little hedgehog's heart amused him. Scourge knew he didn't have a chance. He'd be doomed. "When this is over, I'll skin you into a rug."

Sonic and Scourge ran at super speed at each other. They head butted, not wincing from the hard hit. Scourge punched Sonic gut sending him flying across the room. Sonic fell on top of Tails, and tumbled next to each other.

Sonic shook his head and helped him brother to his feet. "Tails, you alright?"

Tails only nodded before jumping back in the fight. Tails twisted his two tails and made this spin like a ceiling fan, making him fly in the air. He darted toward Predator, using his tails for speed, punching him in the beak. Predator squawked with Tails' impact. The fox, then, grabbed Predator by his wings and pinned him down towards the floor. The landing impact made the bird flinch.

Knuckles took another gab with his fist at Simian. Missing his fast attack, Simian took hold of Knuckles' dreadlocks, and tossed him in the air. Knuckles yelled in pain when he hit face first into the large chandelier. Broken glass pierced his skin, and he went tumbling down onto the floor. The chandelier, due to the hard hit with Knuckles, plummeted on top of Knuckles.

Sally turned her attention toward the guardian. "Knuckles!" She ran towards him, but was stopped by Fiona's boot crashing into her chest. Sally got up quickly and faced her attention back to the king's girlfriend.

"Too bad you won't get to be queen of Mobius. I guess I'll have to fill-in that spot once I'm done with you!" Fiona bolted to Sally, but the princess stopped her with a rock hard punch. Fiona rubbed her cheek.

"You little-" Sally interrupted her with a boot in the face, sending Fiona over Scourge's throne. "Owe!"

Shadow had Flying Frog pinned down to the floor. "I am the Ultimate! You cannot-" Flying Frog, using his very strange flexibility, somehow managed to get out of the Black hedgehog grasp. The frog tripped Shadow and jumped on top of him.

"What's the matter, Black?" Flying Frog giggled. "Can't an Ultimate lifeform beat a simple murderous frog?"

Shadow pushed him off. She curled himself into a spinball and dashed towards the frog. The frog took a step to his left, avoiding Shadow's attack easy. Shadow gritted his teeth. He charged his hand of chaos energy.

"Chaos spear!" Three spears hurtled to Flying Frog. He by past the first one. Then the second. But the third one took him by surprise and the electric energy shocked the frog.

"So you want to play dirty, do you?" Flying Frog opened his mouth, with full force, sent his tongue towards Shadow. His tongue wrapped around Shadow's neck, and gripped his neck tight. Shadow tired to get free of Flying Frog, but it was no use. The frog had a good grip on Shadow.

Flying Frog tightened his grip on Shadow neck, causing Shadow to have trouble breathing. "Want to see what else I can do with it!" Flying Frog used his tongue to raise Shadow's body in mid air. Now Shadow was struggling for air. Shadow Shook violently to break free, but it only seemed to make matters worse.

Shadow was losing consciousness. His vision was starting to blur and his lungs felt like they were about to explode. "Life's short, isn't it, Hedgehog!?" Flying Frog laughed.

Sonic ran to Flying Frog, doing the unthinkable, Sonic grabbed his tongue and bit down hard. The frog cried out in pain, releasing his death grip on Shadow.

Shadow fell to his knees gasping for air. "W-what D-did...Did you b-bit h-his..."

"Please don't ever mention this to anyone!" Sonic wiped his tongue with his hands.

"Not to worry. I'm grateful." Shadow assured the Sonic. "Thanks."

Scourge dashed to his throne while Sonic had aided to Shadow. He pushed his golden throne aside, revealing a small opening on the floor. The hole glowed green. Scourge smiled down at the pile of Anarchy Beryl.

Anarchy Beryl is Moebius' anti Chaos Emeralds. These gems, when in Super State, make the user last longer when in Super form. Anarchy Beryl provides a transformation into complete invulnerability. But, unlike chaos emeralds, they drain the power of the individual once their Super state runs out.

"Guess this battle's gonna have to go down the hard way." Scourge wiped the blood off his mouth. Scourge focused his thought on the Beryl's energy. Once he connect with the gems power, he felt a sudden burst of energy circulating around his body. He felt his heart race at a higher speed. The gem transformed his green quills into a dark lavender. His jacket's flames were reversed and turned to a blue shade, glasses too. Finally, his normal crystal blue eyes were altered into blood red and his sclera was painted midnight black.

"ALL HAIL THE KING, BABY!" Scourge Announced to the room. "Who's going down first!" Scourge grabbed Tails, tied his two tails, and flung him into Sally. Scourge then lunged at Shadow. "Hiya, Stripes. Did ya miss me?" Scourge grabbed Shadow's neck and made him collide with Knuckles, sending both into the wall.

Scourge laugh echoed. "Scourge, that's enough!" Sonic beamed at the Lavender hedgehog.

"Ah, you want some of this too!?" Scourge punched Sonic at full power. The impact made Sonic cough up blood. Sonic felt his body not moving. It was like his body refused to work. His body was literally failing on him.

"Heh, look what we got here, gang." Scourge propped his foot on Sonic's weak body. "A poor helpless hero, just a few breaths away from death." Scourge kicked Sonic into his chest. His foot banged right into Sonic's ribs, causing him to collapse gasping for air.

Sonic glanced over to his friends. They were beaten, sore, and crying out in pain. Sally and Tails were covered in bruises and cuts. Shadow was as well, but his were more deep. Knuckles had it worse. His entire back covered with blood and broken glass from the chandelier that fell on him. Him and Tails had two black eyes that were swollen.

Sonic looked at his little bro. Seeing him in this such bad shape, it broke him. It made his heart fell like it was being jabbed. Seeing all his friends in this state mad his heart fire up. Sonic could feel his blood heat up and his heart racing.

Tails, looking at Sonic, smiled. "S-sonic..." The young fox manged to speak out for him. "H-here." Tails held up a small brown bag, opening it, revealing the 7 glowing chaos emeralds.

This was nothing new to Sonic. He's used these powerful gems countless number of times. He knew the power they held and possessed. He knew the advantages but also the dangers of them. Those emeralds held powerful chaos energy. Both positive but also negative energy flowed inside all 7 gems. But when combine, the user can turn into the Super state. For Sonic's ability, he could turn Super Sonic.

Before Sonic could even focus on the energy of chaos, Scourge snatched Sonic's quills, making him face the king. "You know what, Blue? I think I might do some mercy for Amy." Scourge mocked. "After your out of the picture, I'll show her what a "real" man can offer to such a pretty lady. To make things better, for me, I'm gonna put your family's long lasting fame to the grave!" Sonic didn't need an explanation of what Scourge meant. He knew exactly what his twin was saying.

That's when he snapped. The rage Sonic held in from the time they left Mobius, was off the chains of control. Sonic's body felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. He sensed himself as though his body was on fire. Sweat was falling off the heroes body. He then began to shake a little! His shaking increased until he saw what was happening to him.

His quills were turning a dark shade of blue. It started from his feet, slowly traveling up to his chest. Sonic had cold chills running down his spine to his neck. He could slowly start to feel himself become burning with madness. His normal blue quills were now transformed into midnight blue. His normal green eyes, where now dark green but still glowed with hatred.

Sonic used the 7 Chaos Emeralds to turned into this horrible state. This state, however; was not his Super State. His Super State was formed whenever Sonic used the power of positive chaos energy and peaceful thoughts of power. This Dark transformation was used with the negative effects of the chaos energy and Sonic's bitterness.

This form was known as Dark Sonic.

The negative power of the emeralds made Sonic hair stick up. If you've ever seen his Super transformation, you'll know what his quills looked like. The negative energy also made Sonic eyes fade away. Now only Sonic's white sclera was seen instead of his dashing green eyes. The flow of this evil energy even made sonic seem like a dark flame was around him.

Sonic chuckled wickedly at his twin. His voice was as sharp as knives. "Haha, you wanna destroy me and my family? Go ahead and try!"

Super Scourge shot a chaos spear at Dark Sonic, but it all seemed like a fun deadly game for Sonic. He pushed the spear aside like it was a harmless fly.

"You're too slow!" Sonic hissed.

Scourge then used his Super speed to dive in to punch Sonic again. But Sonic saw this coming. He stopped Scourge's fist once he came in nose to nose contact with Dark Sonic.

Scourge couldn't believe the power had had to stop him like that. He couldn't believe it! It didn't want to foe to his foe. Not like this!

Dark Sonic used his Super fast speed to his advantage. He started to violently punch Scourge's body! Dark Sonic was enjoying every second of Scourges pain. He loved seeing his twin cry out in agony. The fact that Scourge was now Sonic punching bag seemed to give him much pleasure.

The Dark hedgehog shot a burst of chaos energy at Scourge. The impact made a loud boom when shot on contact.

Scourge lied, back turned, on the cold, bloody, ground. "Y-you T-think you c-can do this to me...I'm k-king!" Scourge grabbed his opponent by his shoulders, and throw him into the ceiling. Sonic body burst through the ceiling landing head first into the wet grass.

"You may have this fancy negative form," Scourge raced into the sky. "But that won't stop me from destroying you from the face of this planet!" Scourge grabbed Dark Sonic by his neck, pushing his back into the mud. "Any last words-"

Dark Sonic, using the power of Chaos, Froze time in it's place. In doing so, Sonic charged up a full energy blast that erupted from his mouth. The blast hit Scourge as hard as an 18 wheeling coming at you with Super Sonic speed. Scourge was blasted a few yards away from where he pinned Sonic, crashing through several trees.

Sonic chaos controlled to his weak bloody twin. Scourge's Super State drained away from hi body. Instead of being a powerful lavender Super hedgehog, he was now a weak, helpless, green hedgehog.

"You- you actually beat me.." Scourge groaned in pain. "You- you win."

Sonic grinned, showing his sharp fangs. "Where's Eggman keeping Amy at?!"


	6. Chapter 6: Hero

Chapter 6 - Hero

"He took Pinky to a base out in space", Scourge had said to Sonic.

Space? Sonic should've known. Space is always the last place Eggman would have his big comebacks fights with Sonic.

Sonic raced towards Scourges' castle. Sonic took deep breaths, thinking positively, and slowly powered down his dark form. From his head, Sonic's spines slowly started to drain from it's dark color. Sonic's eyes retained to their normal color. He was now back to his normal blue self with the negative energy cast out from his heart.

Sonic ran to Tails. "You okay?"

"Yeah, we're all good now. We tied up things with our anti's." Tails smiled at Sonic. "Did you beat Scourge."

"Scourge is done for today." Sonic turned his attention to his team. "How's everyone else."

"Sally and I are fine. Just a few minor bruises. Shadow took some hard head injuries but nothing major. But Knuckles is hurt pretty bad. I think he may have fractured his back."

Sonic examined the red echinda. He moved his hands around Knuckles' back to check for anything weird. Knuckles hissed in pain as Sonic did so. Tails pointed out part of the echinda's back looked dislocated and was bone pushing into his skin.

"Yep, that's fractured and dislocated." Sonic turned to Sally. "Sally, I need you to take Knuckles to Dr. Quack back at Knothole. He'll know what to do."

"Sure thing, but what about you."

"Me? I'm going to space, saving Amy, and stopping Eggman before he destroys Mobius."

Tails couldn't help but be worried. "All alone?"

"I'm not letting anymore of my friends get hurt. I can't! It'll kill me!"

"I'm going whether you approve or not, Faker." Shadow smiled at his blue rival. "Amy's my friend too. I will do whatever it takes to save her and this planet."

"I'm willing to be the hero and saving our planet if you are too."

"Dam right I am." Shadow said.

"Hey, I want to help too." Tails informed Sonic.

"Tails as much as I'd love for you to come, I just think it'd be better if you fly Sally back home."

"Well, okay. But next time there's some kind of end of the world crisis, you're not gonna stop me from helping."

"Deal." Sonic embraced his little brother as if it was gonna be his last. "Now get out of here, Little Bro."

"See ya later, Big brother." Tails helped Sally get Knuckles seated in the Tornado. Once he was, Sally jumped on the wing of the plane. Tails turned his plane's propeller with full force, starting the engine up. Tails hooped into the his seat, turning the tornado around, and flying into the skies. Sally used the warp ring to open a protal back to Mobius. Within seconds, they were out of sight.

* * *

Sonic and Shadow floated above Eggman's base. They both were the brightest stars of space. Sonic and Shadow were enriched with the power of Chaos Control, making them shine brighter than the passing stars. They both were as solid and bright as gold. They both had red eye's that glowed with power and quills that stood up higher from their shoulders. Their hearts were over powered by the emeralds.

Their powers were enhanced. Sonic and Shadow's speed, strength, chaos control and chaos powers were now limitless. The power they possessed could stop anything. Even Eggman.

Going into Super State brought back good times for Sonic. The last time he and Shadow went Super was when Shadow and Sonic had to defeat the Biolizard. That was around the time they first worked together. They fought hard in that battle. In the end, the world was saved but Shadow payed the price for it. Sonic, for months, felt guilty for letting Shadow take that burden. But, after a few months, Shadow came back. But the encounter with Sonic wasn't all pleasant. They butted heads a few times, even had a Alien war, but Shadow did see the truth behind his past again. Shadow, in the end, saved the world again. But only left for another few months after the Alien war.

It wasn't until Shadow worked with G.U.N. that Sonic actually saw him truly change. Shadow choose to forget and forgive his past. He moved on and looked into a better future for himself and people around him. He protects the people and his friends. They were his family, his only family. Shadow may hide his feeling to everyone, but deep inside, he truly is graceful to have them by his side. Even Sonic.

"Ready?" Shadow asked Sonic.

Sonic gave Shadow a thumbs up. "You know it!"

The two hedgehogs darted to Eggman's base at Super speed. Sonic spin dashed into the base' entrance, while Shadow used chaos spear to weaken the door. The door eventually burst open, and the hedgehog's hurried in.

Upon coming into the base, Eggman let loose all of his robots. But like that stopped our heroes. Sonic used the power of chaos to shoot out chaos spears at the robots. Shadow rammed through the bots, disintegrating them in his path.

Eggman, watching from his cameras, could help but laugh. "How predictable!" He pressed a big red button from his computer, unleashing bigger and tougher robots to attack the hedgehogs.

Shadow noticed the ground rumble, seeing the source of it. A group of house sized robots where stomping there way towards them. They were painted gold red with Eggman's ugly face logo on their stomach. They had long arms, that could stretched from long distance. The robots also had been programmed with a secret power that could bring conflict to the Super Hedgehogs.

Shadow was the first to go at the huge robots. He tried ramming one, but was bounced backwards into Sonic. "They're tough."

"We can take them, Shadow." Sonic took the next action to using chaos spear on them, but was only reflect back to him. Sonic doughed his attack and went in for a Super Spin Dash.

Shadow kicked the robot, knocking it on it's feet. Another robot turned it's attention to Sonic, grabbed him with his long arms, and squeezed him in his hands. Sonic yelled as the robot crushed his body. Shadow was about to aid Sonic, but was also caught in a bots hands. The Red robot shocked Shadow with electricity causing him to slowly lose his power.

Sonic, in a quick move, did a small chaos burst that popped the robots arms off their sockets. He then rammed into the robot completely destroying it. Shadow used chaos control to freeze time, escape from the robots hand,s and smashed the bot to pieces.

"New toys of the Doctors', I presume."

"Yeah, but like that stopped us." Sonic cracked his knuckles. "Let's keep moving forward into the fortress."

The two hedgehog's continued to blast and ram through all the bots Eggman throw at them. But they all seemed to be easy targets for Sonic and Shadow. "They're getting closer and closer into the fortress." Eggman watched the screen. "Well, I guess I'll have to get into the fight and pull them right into my trap."

"You never win, Eggman." Amy shouted through the hard hammerglass tube.

"You'll see, Amy. Once I have Sonic and Shadow in my hands, the world will be mine."

"You're sick, Eggman! They'll stop you."

"Say what you want, but it is I who will get the last word in destroying Sonic's generation once and for all." Eggman laughed.

The evil genius wanted cold hard revenge. He didn't want any mercy for Sonic this time. Eggman wants to completely destroy Sonic forever. He's had enough of toying with Sonic for the last couple of years. This was gonna be the end for wither Sonic or him.

This whole war between these two enemies didn't start until the very beginning of Eggman's quest for world domination. Back then, Eggman, who was called Robotnik, had nearly controlled all of South Island. He started by capturing animals and turning them into robots. He took authority of nearly ever factory and land. His quest for world domination was nearly completed. But then, Sonic came into the picture of his plan.

Sonic The Hedgehog, the world's fastest hedgehog, came speeding through his master plans. Ever since the Blue Blur defeated him in Final Zone, Eggman knew Sonic would be his greatest enemy. The Hedgehog, from that day on, stopped Eggman and ruined all his schemes of conquering the world. It got worse when Sonic meet a two-tailed fox, Miles Tails Prower. Together they both stopped the Death Egg and sent it crashing down in flames.

This time, Eggman thought, I will win. I will conquer this world.

* * *

Sonic and Shadow had finished off the last of Eggman's robots and were now heading down a narrow hallway.

They suddenly came to a complete halt when the platform below them, started to open. Rising from the opening was a even bigger robot, one similar to the design of the Egg Dragon, but with some different design changes. The machine was called it the Egg Dragon 2.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted.

"Hohhooh! Sonic The Hedgehog, how nice to see you. And, Shadow, how lovely of you to join the party." Eggman laughed.

"You're going down Doctor!"

"Bring it on, rats." Eggman attacked them with his machine, throwing out flames of fire. Sonic and Shadow slide around the fire and through it. Shadow used chaos spear to make Eggman's machine rattle.

"Why you-" Eggman shot at Shadow with green lasers. It hit him at perfect shot in the chest, making him slide across the floor. Eggman shot the lasers to Sonic, but he counterattacked it but pushing the lasers back. The Egg Dragon 2 shook at the attack. Eggman punched the controls to make them function correctly.

After gaining control over his machine once more, Eggman launched a missile attack. Sonic dodged the missile attack, but it was a lock-on target. The missile turned back around and struck Sonic's back.

Sonic fell on his knees gasping for air. The missile had nearly pushed all the air from his lungs, making him breath heavy. Sonic's back was bloody, his knees were shaking. "Y-you can't win!"

"I'll put an end to your suffering!" Eggman pressed another button, making his machine build up a bolt load of energy. The machine gathered all the energy it need, releasing a hand full of electricity. Shadow jumped in front of Eggman's attack, making it hit him instead of Sonic. The black hedgehog took the damage but stood tall.

Shadow then power kicked the robot to the ground, making it roll violently. "Sonic?"

"I'm fine."

"I don't know how much longer we can stay in Super State."

"Don't worry." Sonic assured him. "We just need take down Eggman before we lose the states and we'll be fine." Sonic and Shadow continued using their chaos powers to stop Eggman's robot. But every time they thought he was defeated, Egghead came back on his feet.

"You're gonna pay for everything, Hedgehog."

"Yeah, I'd like to see that happen." Sonic mocked.

"Oh, you would wouldn't you!" Eggman reached a small blue button on his machine, causing a huge, looking magnetic, to appear on top of the Egg Dragon 2. The magnetic activated and pulled onto Sonic and Shadow.

The magnetic was designed by Eggman for a very specific purpose. The magnetic was designed to attract any source of chaos energy and stick it to it. Getting off the magnetic would be nearly impossible.

Sonic and Shadow were pulled onto the magnetic force. They tried to get off, but only proved to be worthless efforts. "Hoho, now your mine!"

* * *

Eggman took the hedgehog's to the computer station of his base. To keep them from escaping, he placed both hedgehog's in hammerglass tube. Hamerglass, if you don't know, is indestructible glass that is almost impossible to break or shatter. Over the tubes were electric machines, able to drain all chaos energy from them.

Eggman tried this kind of thing before. Back when Eggman shattered the earth into parts and released Dark Gaia, however, he wasn't planning on doing anything repetitive like that again. The draining machine on top of the tubes were design to take all source of energy away from the drainer. Power energy,chaos energy, even life energy.

Sonic saw Amy banging on her glass tube. Seeing her was all he needed. Sonic came all this way to save her, but now, he might be the one who needs saving.

Amy noticed him, and gave him a weak smile. "Sonic?"

Sonic's ears perked up. "Amy? I'm sorry...I don't think I'll be able to save you this time."

"Woahoho, enough with all this talk. Time to take action." Eggman pulled a lever, sending all power to the two tube holding the Super Hedgehogs. The tubes glowed bright, giving bright light to the room. The electric machine then began to spin, catching quick speed. The next thing Sonic and Shadow knew, electric bolts were being shoot into their bodies.

The hedgehog yelled as the machine continued to violently shock their bodies. "Sonic?! Shadow!?" Amy cried. "No!"

Eggman grinned his wicked grin as he watched the Sonic and Shadow. "Works like a charm." Eggman then turned the machine to half maximum power, giving off more bolts into the heroes bodies.

"Stop, Eggman please!" Amy begged the Doctor. "You're gonna kill them!"

"That's exactly what I want!" Eggman barked.

Amy cried as she watched her heroes slowly losing their power. Sonic and Shadow were losing their super forms. Their eyes were slowly draining to their original red and green eyes. Their quills started to fall back down, whiling losing the golden glow of their super states.

"Come on, machine. Just a few more bolts and it should finish them off." Eggman turned the machine to full power. The bolts were now at high velocity, shocking the heroes even more.

Sonic was trying his best to stay alive, but he was back to blue self. He felt weaker and weaker by every shocking volt. His heart was beating faster than normal, his knees were shaking violently, he was losing vision. Shadow was suffering the same fate. But he seemed to be lasting longer than Sonic. The bolts did hurt, but it wasn't ending his life. Eggman may have forgotten one little piece of detail with Shadow. He's the ultimate lifeform. Shadow can't life, because he has the power of immortality.

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_  
_Today I'm speaking my mind_  
_And if it kills me tonight_  
_I will be ready to die_

Shadow steadily stood to his feet, taking slow breaths by doing so. He cleared his mind of everything. All the pain he was enduring, all his thoughts. He focus on the last bit of chaos energy he had left. Shadow quickly removed his inhibitor rings, making them fall beneath him.

Inhibitor rings are golden rings Shadow wears on his wrist to limit the amount of power he uses. When taken off, his powers are boosted. He's a walking bomb at this point, but doing this has side effects. Removing the inhibitor rings, unleashing his full power, can make a risk of over-exerting himself.

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

Shadow's body then turned a bright crimson red. His hands began to shine brightly, holding all power of chaos energy. Shadow yelled in a loud voice, making the tubes rattle and shake. "CHAOS BLAST!" In a matter of seconds, the whole room was shot with the sun's light. The entire laboratory shook violently while the building started collapsing. The tubes had broke into millions of pieces, making a chance of escape for the hedgehogs.

Sonic quickly stood to his feet, running to Amy's side. He cupped her face. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but we need to get out of here. The whole building is collapsing on top of us."

Shadow had Eggman pinned to his jacket. "Get out of here, Sonic!"

"What about you?"

"Forget about me! You get your ass out of here. I'll destroy Eggman once and for all." Shadow flung Eggman to the dirt.

Sonic nodded, grabbing Amy, he dashed to the bases' exit. Amy held tight to Sonic, praying Shadow would make it out alive.

Shadow glared down at Eggman. "Now now, Shadow. Let's do something we might regret."

"I had enough of you. You've hurt enough people. And I'm gonna end it!"

Shadow gathered the chaos emeralds one last time. Turning Super once more, he commanded all the chaos energy into his body. He then, did one last Super chaos blast.

"Chaos...BLAST!"

The blast destroyed all aspect of life within a mile radius. The base was completely demolished, as if the base was never there to begin with. Eggman was as good as dead. Shadow saved the day once more, but for what price? He risked his very life for the people he loved. Shadow saved Mobius and everyone living there.

Shadow was gone...

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

* * *

**I don't own the song I used in this story. That work goes to the amazing band known as Skillet, writting the awesome song called Hero.**

**I think i got one more chapter for this story! sorry it took me a while to post this. I got very sick for the past couple of days. **

**Chapter 7 - A Tree's Mark is coming soon. **


	7. Chapter 7: A Tree's Mark

**Before I get this chapter started, I want to say thanks to everyone who read and i guessed like Missing Rose ^^ you guys are awesome!**

**And if this ends up being a sort chapter...I'm sorry xD**

* * *

Chapter 7 - A Tree's Mark

Through the many years, Sonic continued his fight to protect his home and people. Stopping baniks, saving Mobians, and even having battles with Snively. Eggman, did make his returns every now and then. Apparently, he was revived by his dear nephew Snively after the huge explosion in space. But even though Eggman still tried his attempts at stopping Sonic, his age was starting to catch up with him. He then retired and passed down the rotten evil generation to his nephew.

It seemed like only yesterday when Sonic broke into Egman's base for the last time. Sonic had came crashing in with Eggman sitting on his computer's chair. "You know there's a door, Hedgehog."

"Yeah, I know. I just like using the easy way in."

"Same as always, dear hedgehog." Eggman mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I just expect more from you. You're not that 15 year old anymore."

"I'm only 20. What do you expect?"

"Forget I said anything..." Eggman lowered his head. "But I'm glad you came, because I have some bad news."

Sonic leaned against the wall. "Lay it on me, Egghead."

"I'm retiring."

"Retiring?"

"Yes, I'm getting to that age, Sonic." Eggman turned to his photograph of Snively. "I'm passing on the generation of rottenness evil to Snively. Maybe, he'll destory you in the future. Or, if you meet a lady, your next generation."

"That's not something I really wanted to hear." Sonic felt like he just got shot by a bullet. The feeling of Eggman retiring, it hurt. He's had such an amazing journey with fighting and working with Eggman. And now, he's done.

"Don't be so upset about it." Eggman continued. "Besides, we had a long run. We had our fights, our bonds, and our fun. But everything doesn't last forever, Sonic. Memories is something you always cherish. So, just cherish those memories of our conflicts."

"Even though you always ruined my life, I'm glad it was you." Sonic shook his enemies' hand.

"Don't get mussy on me, Hedgehog." Eggman laughed. "I'm not that kind of guy."

"Uh huh, sure."

* * *

But that was 5 years ago. Sonic, now aging as 25, grew more like his father. He was a spit imagine of him. He was tall, strong, and heroic. He quills were longer and a slight darker shade of blue.

Sonic still remembered the sacrifice Shadow made 10 years ago. But unlike Eggman, Shadow still was no where to be seen. Just thinking about the black hedgehog made Sonic feel sorrow. He felt guilty for letting him die like he did. He deserved better than that. He deserved to be happy and live his long life. But now it was cut short.

But Sonic knew he wasn't dead. How could he be? He survived countless deaths and returned. But those were months prier. It's been 10 years. You would've expected him to make a return.

"No worries. Shadow always makes his comebacks." Sonic looked at himself in the mirror. "Okay, I'm ready!"

Sonic quickly dashed out of his house. He ran past all the mobians that came his way. Passing by all the colored houses until stopping at a little pink house. He stepped to the red door, knocking on it slightly, and waited."

"Coming!"

Sonic smiled at the soft voice that called. The door opened a minute later with a pink hedgehog standing in the doorway. She had long hair that reached to her back bone, dancing slightly to the spring breeze. She was wearing a yellow dress, coming down slightly above her knees. She also wore a green button up jacket that laid inches below her breast.

"Evening, Amy." Sonic kissed her cheek.

Yes, after 5 years of bonding with each other, Sonic finally got the nerve to ask Amy out. Today was their 5 years anniversary. A truly special day for him and his rose.

"Evening, Sonic." Amy cheerfully said. "So where are we going today?"

"That is a surprise." Sonic held his hand out for her. She took it, and they walked on past her house.

* * *

Sonic held his hands to Amy's eyes to kept her from looking. He didn't want her to see the special present he had in store for her. "Almost there, Ames."

Amy listened to her surroundings as her boyfriend led her body forward. She could hear the rustle of grass and the sound of wind. Amy sniffed the air, it had a sweet cheery sent to it. "Sonic?"

Sonic stopped Amy. "Okay, you can look now."

Amy moved Sonic's hands, opening her eyes to see the scenery Sonic led her too. The grass was glowing. Seriously! The sunset's reflection was making the grass look orange red color. There was a small pound in front of her. Thesun's reflection was painted on the still waters surface. It was completely still and silent moving. There were a couple of trees all around her. She looked in front of her to see a huge cheery blossom tree. The very tree she told Sonic about before.

"Why did you take me back here, Sonic?"

Sonic smiled at her. "Because, I wanted to show you this."

Sonic pointed at the tree. If you remember from their first date, Amy explained to Sonic that her parents carved in their initials on the tree. And later adding the plus when they were wedded. "Yeah it's my parent's initials in a heart. What about it?" She asked confused.

He chuckled. "No, not that." Sonic led Amy's eyes slightly above the heart.

Amy gasped as she saw what Sonic was showing her. Just above her parents' heart was another carved heart. But this heart had the initials A and S carved in the trunk.

"Like you always wanted right?" Sonic smiled at her. "You remember what you told me 10 years ago?"

"Yeah." Amy reached for Sonic hand, connecting it with hers.

"You told me when your parents started dating that they carved their names into this awesome tree."

"So you carved our initials into this tree, didn't you?"

"Just for you." Sonic kissed her forehead. "And I was thinking..."

"What?" Amy looked up at Sonic.

"Remember when you said your parents added the plus between the letters when they got married?"\

"Of course I do."

"Well, I was thinking," Sonic stretched the back of his head. "maybe we should add the plus."

"W-what are you saying-" Amy asked before Sonic started to descend to the ground. He place one knee on the ground and the other in front of himself. Sonic kneel down in front of Amy, taking her hands into his.

"Amy, we've been with each other since we were kids. Fighting by each other side and protecting this planet." Sonic cleared his throat. "It's been 5 years of truly being together, and you've captured my heart. Amy?" Sonic reached from behind, revealing a small blue box to Amy. "I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I want us to grow stronger and live ours lives as one."

Amy was struck by his words. She had tears streaming from her eyes, dropping off her cheek. She tried to cover herself to make herself stop, but she couldn't help it. She knew what Sonic was getting to. Amy knew what he was going to ask. The very question she's been waiting years for.

"Amy, I love you more than chili dogs." Flicked Sonic's ear. "Will you be my loving wife?"

"Y-yes!" Amy cried into her hand. "I will."

Sonic smiled at her, taking the ring out of it's box. He placed the ring on her finger carefully, as though if she was fragile. "What do you think?"

Amy looked at her ring. Knowing how casual Sonic and she was, the ring wasn't anything expensive. It was just a simple silver ring with a beautiful diamond sparkling in Amy's eyes. Even if it didn't cost Sonic a lot of money to get, Amy didn't care. She loved it. She loved Sonic more than anything.

"It's beautiful." Amy wiped her eyes. "Sonic, I love you."

"I love you too." Sonic embraced his fiancee into his arms, kissing her soft lips. "How about we carve that plus into the tree together."

Sonic held out his pocket knife. Taking it towards the tree, he began carving the first line in the bark. Amy took hold of the knife and carved downwards until it made a complete plus sign.

"S + A," Sonic said to Amy.

"Is this a dream?"

"Far-fetched."

**THE END...**

* * *

**oh yeah sorry this chapter took forver to post. I went on a mission trip to the mountains.**

**BUT anyway... I'm gonna be starting a new story soon but don't know which one to do xC**

**So here's what I might do: A shadow story about his son (and other OC sonic children), but believe me this shadow thing is gonna be diff. than other shadow child story's...or at least I hope... mostly because I think no one else thought of my idea yet so I'm mostly excited about this one., Silver story, Knuckles and Dr. Finitevus... or something... you guys choose!  
**

**Shadow son (OR daughter) story? Silver? or Knuckles? Let me know in comments!**

**THANKS A WHOLE BUNCH TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND COMMENT ON MISSING ROSE! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING PEOPLE! ;)**


End file.
